1. Field of the Invention
A transparency film assemblage of the instant or self-developing type and a roller assembly specifically adapted for use therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a transparency film assemblage of the type including a frame of instant or self-developing type transparency film of a type similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,324 and preferably of a 35 mm format; and to a roller assembly for rupturing a container of processing liquid carried by the film assemblage and spreading its contents across a layer of the film frame so as to initiate the formation of a visible image within the film frame. More specifically, the film assemblage is of a type which is ready to be inserted into a projector or viewer immediately after its processing.
The prior art is replete with film assemblages which include, as an element thereof, a chip or frame of instant or self-developing type transparency film, either black and white or full color and with roller assemblies for use therewith. For examples of such assemblages and roller assemblles reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,680, 3,396,647, and 3,225,671. One of the less desirable aspects of the film assemblages disclosed in the '647 and '671 patents is that one of the final steps in the processing of the film assemblage is the stripping of the film unit's negative or emulsion layer from the remainder of film frame, which stripped negative or emulsion layer has an exposed residue of components of the processing operation on one surface thereof which may be caustic. Further, while the roller assemblies described therein are designed for spreading a processing liquid across the film frame, they are not designed to simultaneously advance the film assemblage; nor is their pressure generating gap adjusted during the spreading of the processing liquid so as to accommodate varying thicknesses in the film assemblages. As regard the '680 patent, it recognizes the need to protect the user of the film assemblage from the possible adverse affects of the contaminants carried by the stripping sheet by coiling the stripping sheet into a roll and permanently depositing it in a recess formed between two sections of a film transparency mount. However, such disposal requires adding to the cost of the film mount by providing such recess. Also, there is the danger of any of the liquids carried by the coiled strip sheet leaking from the recess.